Yale Talk
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: What exactly was Chuck talking about in 2x04 when he said, "I know this because talking to Blair about how she's going to get into Yale gets her really..." ONESHOT. C/B
1. Yale Talk

**A/N: **Well, I got this idea from season two, episode four: The Serena Also Rises. I just couldn't help myself :)

**So, I wasn't sure whether to rate this a strong T or a weak M....I just put it in T...Beware, there are some brief parts that may not be appropriate because of mentions of sex.**

P.S.: I am not currently making out, nor having sex, with Ed Westwick _or_ Chuck Bass. Because of this dismally depressing fact, I am obviously not the owner of Gossip Girl.

_Yale Talk_

"**And I know this because talking to Blair about how **

**she's going to get into Yale gets her _really_..."**

**---Chuck Bass – The Serena Also Rises**

_**I.**_

"So, Ms. Waldorf, just how do you plan on accomplishing this great feat of yours? Or maybe fantasy?" he questioned with hot breath as he trailed his fingers across her cheek in a seductive manner.

She whimpered so quietly that anyone without Chuck's super-sensitive female sex sound hearing wouldn't have heard it. Luckily, he had been blessed with a trait so rare, that because of it he had been deemed royalty of the sex world.

But he already was.

"Well, I know that the dean's favorite author," she began, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing each imprint her fingers left behind in their wake, "is George Stahn...." she whispered across his navel as she swirled her tongue around inside of it.

He felt something deep within him clench and then let go. No girl, nor woman for that matter, had ever had this sort of effect on him. It was nearly unheard of. Until now.

"Well, well, well...That could work to your advantage then, couldn't it?" he grunted out as their position flipped and she was on top of him and pressing on him with full force. She rocked back the tiniest bit in an involuntary movement and he sighed blissfully in an unconscious response.

"Yes, and it _will,_" she said tersely, with a stern twinge. Her hands had moved down to his belt buckle, where she was quickly undoing the difficult mechanism until it finally caved under her power. Everything caved under her power; whether it was him or his damn belt buckle, it always caved.

"Daddy says that there's a special banquet for all early-acceptance bounds. I intend to be one of the elite, just as I am now," Blair whispered matter-of-factly as her lips landed square on his and moved against them.

"Oooh...I'd say you are _definitely _one of the elite, Waldorf. Just maybe not of the club you were hoping," Chuck murmured along her spine.

They had since turned over yet again, and violently at that. He was caressing the back of her body with his mouth in any and every way possible and could already feel her breathing go jagged.

She pulled him over again so he was atop her lithe body and yanked her camisole over her head with a force she had no clue was present inside of her.

He was pressed against her with great effort and she lolled her head to the side as the room went blurry and all thoughts of the only orgasm-inducing ivy fled her mind.

_**II.**_

"Blair, refresh my memory..." he whispered as his index finger ran across her desk. Not one speck of dust. Spic and span, just like her...Or so she led people to believe.

"Just _how_ do you plan on convincing the almighty Yale University to accept you into its hallowed halls?" He finished, stalking towards her, like a predator drawn to its prey.

Except this was so intricately different. He was drawn to her for a different reason. Like her beauty could solve all of his problems; like the glow that was always following her ever since Victrola was beckoning him with the most silky and seductive of voices.

Her eyes clouded over as he slowly continued his descent towards her. Just him _mentioning_ the word Yale and she was already all hot and bothered. Perhaps that was simply the power of Chuck Bass. With one little word he could have you down on your knees and begging instantaneously.

Which was exactly what she was doing right now.

She felt a stray bit of saliva slip from the corner of her pouty lips and her tongue darted out to clear it and put a glossy sheen on the rest of the expanse of the red rubies. She watched as he stopped momentarily, staring at her as if mesmerized, and then started again, his paces becoming faster now.

They collided with a tangible desperation in the air. There was a cloud of torture over both of them as clothing was removed and the two bodies fell back onto the bed with a loud thump.

Chuck kissed her jawline and down to the bottom of her collarbone and she moaned, a hitch becoming slightly evident in her vocalizing. Then he moved to her breast and stroked it adoringly before moving down.

Because of Blair's chiding for too much foreplay, he was inside of her within seconds.

"So," he grunted with the first thrust. "Tell. Me. How. You're. Getting. In," he groaned out with several more savagely animalistic and primal pushes.

"You know Chuck," she whimpered pathetically. "Please," she whispered in the crook of his neck, nipping ever so sweetly and lovingly.

She was so close and yet so far. It was obvious that Chuck knew this and was taking advantage of it. He pulled back slowly and was merely an inch from being completely out. She moaned quietly at the almost-loss and gave in.

"I'll talk to him about his favorite author!" she cried out and felt a warmth surge inside of her. Yale always got her so....Well, her panties tended to get in a bunch, in a good way of course.

"That a girl..." he whispered as he let his own warmth become a part of her.

"Hmm..." Blair sighed as she lay on his chest only half an hour later. "We should talk about Yale more often." She looked up at him with a dreamy mist in her eyes and he leaned down and kissed her, still on his post-sex cloud.

"I'm all for it." His arms tightened around her and only about a minute later they fell asleep, Blair dreaming about her beloved Yale and Chuck about those damned twins again.

**A/N: **Heh. Funny ending, hmm? This was fun! Glad I got it done :). And now I'm rhyming...Hah. Hope ya liked it!


	2. Author's Note

**Alrighty...Just a note here. I made a couple of pretty dire mistakes in this oneshot. I was going to repost, but then I would have deleted reviews, so I just figured an author's note would do it?**

The author's name is _actually_ George Sand. I screwed that up, sorry everyone :(.

And the episode was "New Haven Can Wait", not "The Serena Also Rises". I'm also deeply sorry about that.

I apologize if anyone was offended by either of the mistakes, and I do appreciate how kind everyone was with their reviews! :)


End file.
